


Free Duncan New Years Special

by rose_quartz33



Category: American Horror Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_quartz33/pseuds/rose_quartz33
Summary: I MADE THIS FIC FOR MY TWITTER GC SKSKS DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY





	Free Duncan New Years Special

 

 

Free Duncan group chat had been planning their first New Years Eve party; everyone was extremely excited to get obliterated on both alcohol and cocaine brought by Zoe. While Des and Maddy made the playlist that consisted exclusively of Charli XCX’s greatest hits while Emilyn kept sneaking in The Arctic Monkeys. However both of them couldn’t decide which was Charli’s best album. Jenn and Shay were decorating the loft that Dina and Margie had rented out – sure it was a little dingy and maybe they murdered the guy of craigslist for it but tonight was really special. Tia and Liz were setting up the refreshments, there was a no avocado allowed policy that everyone stuck to, but Lex didn’t realize that meant no guacamole so she was put on time out. Duda was also in time out for even attempting to invite the cursed Casey Frey; she insisted that he deserved to be invited because he was added to the group chat – he didn’t deserve to be invited.

 

Punishment in time out was having to sit and go on the #codyfern tag on instagram and like all the photos no matter what. It was something everyone wanted to avoid. Sky was helping everyone get their New Years Eve outfits on point because she knew when Michael arrived that he would be judging everyone based on how stylish they were and you bet your ass that everyone wanted to be praised by Michael – outpost Michael that is, Sojourn Michael hadn’t washed or changed in like three weeks; that was Dina and Lex’s job when he arrived. Emilyn was creating a banner that stated in gold colored lettering ‘Free Duncan Reigns Supreme.’ Michael would eventually note that he was in fact supreme. Leia and Sara were setting up a makeshift photo booth to capture the insane night they were to all share together. Nina had to run after Zoe while she downed 3 more vodka tonics so she could grab her phone and log her out of twitter. We all awaited our guests to arrive, these included the four Michael’s we weren’t sure how they became 4 different people but everyone was to smashed to care. We had Outpost Michael, Hawthorne Michael, Boy wonder Michael and Sojourn Michael. Jim Mason also managed to get a night away from Palos Verdes, he said there was huge forest fire happening but he’d be returning there the next day, however, Margie had other plans for Jim.

 

There was one person who couldn’t get to the New Years Eve party as easily as everyone else; Duncan Shepherd. The man of the night was still in rotting in prison for treason and what better time to finally break him free than the night of the New Years Eve party. The plan had been in motion for about a month- Des had managed to get the blue prints of Washington Federal Prison where Duncan was residing. Zoe, Des, Dina, Duda and Tia were the ones who decided to devote their lives to their man Duncan; no matter what was to happen- they were breaking him out one way or another. Imagine Run The Night by Wicked Lady playing as Duncan’s Bitches rolled up to Washington Federal Prison.

Dina takes a drag of her cigarette stopping at the large glass doors that separated them and their fate.

‘All right ladies, the time has come. It’s time to get him out and remember stick to the plan.’

‘I’m getting a good dicking tonight, he’s gonna be a fucking animal, we’re doing in the-’ Zoe said.

‘Back door? Yeah same.’ Des replied.

‘Seems he’s promised us all a lot of things.’ Tia commented.

‘Well if you had let me invite Casey then there’d be enough dick to go around.’

‘There will be enough’ Dina and Zoe said simultaneously.

In sync all five of them walked in through the doors. But of course there was always more to the story. Lex and Maddy had already been working their magic on the outbreak by Maddy faking a pregnancy with Duncan in order to buy more visiting hours with him. All of free Duncan had a routine of who got to fuck him during visiting hours and who were there to actually be nice to hi and help him through his imprisonment. Duncan had gotten almost all of free Duncan pregnant and forced them all to have an abortion.

 

Cue the music; She has funny cars by Jefferson Airplane.

The plan was seamless. Zoe distracted the guard by whacking him over the head mid handjob allowing access to the private visiting room as where Lex and Maddy had already began spraying the room with white foam from fire extinguishers, blazing glory as Des and Dina help Duncan through a fire escape that led to an underground tunnel. Tia and Duda fought off the guards that game hurdling in shouting profanities.

‘Who the fuck are you people?’ One guard shouts.

‘We are free Duncan, bitch.’ Tia and Lex retort.

Zoe comes running to them, blood covering her hands.

‘My baby is free!’

‘Not yet, bitch.’ Maddy yells as she yanks Zoe by the arm pulling her through the fire escape.

 

In fury of white smoke and screaming; the remaining five hurried down the escape route to meet Des, Dina and Duncan at the bottom of the tunnel, Des busted through the large doors revealing the bright light of the world to Duncan’s blue slit eyes. They did it. They freed Duncan. All of them let out a laugh of relief; hugging eachother.

‘We actually did it.’ Duda said.

‘You’re free, Duncan.’ Dina comments.

He looked at all seven of the girls, a look of exhaustion and a twinge of happiness, but there was a concern in his eyes.

His voice perked up. ‘You all got the abortions right?’  

Maddy scoffed. ‘I’m gonna beat this motherfucker.’

 

Cue the music 'These boots are made for walking.' 

And with that, Duncan Shepherd was free from prison as his girls headed back to the party, where the fun could really begin.

Back at the party the other guests had already begun to arrive. Jim looked like the back end of a bus and had already started snorting half of Zoe’s cocaine with Margie. Richard some how managed to get invited to the party because only Jenn remembers who he is. So they sat up on the large brown couch that definitely had bed bugs and discussed their craziest dreams. Then there were the Michael’s, everyone had their favorite Michael but everyone had to share; Sara was playing with Boy Wonder Michael’s hair and kissing his jawline, on the other side of the room Liz was braiding Outpost Michael’s hair while Sky complimented the velvet red cape he was wearing and fiddling with his ring adorned fingers. Nina and Leia were trying to pry off Sojourn Michael’s clothes off because they were covered in dirt but he just kept crying and asking ‘are you my father.’

Des saw Hawthrone Michael and immediately ran over and jumped on him, his reply was ‘watch my hair, bitch.’

 

‘Speaking of hair, Michael it’s time to wash out your lice.’

All the Michael’s looked up at Lex as she spoke.

‘Sojourn.’ Dina replied. ‘You look like shit, but I’m into it but you do smell like ass so get in the bath.’

He started crying again.

'This whiny motherfucker.' Emilyn rolled her eyes.

 

The party was vibrant and a little fucked. Everyone was drunk, Sojourn Michael was finally clean, Lex didn’t like it when he cried while he ate her out, Michael insisted his tears could make her wet so she slapped him. Jim had mastered beer pong and had everyone absolutely steaming on vodka cokes, while he, Margie and Sky had a three-way in front of everyone. That’s the moment when everyone knew the night was about to get fucking freaky.

‘Some day I’m going to leave Palos Verdes, I’m going to take my girl Margie and we’re gonna go to Bali and Hawaii to surf everyday. It’s gonna be amazing.’ He smiled, beaming at her as he kissed her neck.

‘That never happened in the movie.’ Duda comments

‘Well the book is different.’ Des replies.

 

‘Well I just sucked the republican out of Duncan.’ Zoe says as she leads Duncan back into the room.

‘It’s my turn!’ Dina jumps up as she grabs Duncan by the arm back into the bedroom. ‘I’m gonna ride you until you forget all about prison, baby.’

‘Dina I was in prison for 6 months.’

‘Exactly’ she winks.

Lex and Zoe disappeared with Sojourn Michael, Des and Liz disappeared with Outpost Michael, Sky insisted that she wanted Hawthorne Michael for a while he was smug about it but little did he know Sky was a top. While Leia, Duda and Sara challenged Boy Wonder Michael to a dance off and told him if he looses he has to do Descensum to bring XXXtentacion back to join the party. So Boy Wonder Michael dances his fucking ass off so that wouldn’t happen.

‘Dina!’ Des shouts

‘Yes boobie?’

‘We are switching, it’s my turn with Duncan, Outpost Michael just bit me and now he’s being a bitch about it.’

‘Sick, I’m into biting.’ Dina responds.

Round 3 for Duncan.

 

 

‘Everyone gather around. We are gonna play a game.’ Duda said

‘What kinda game sksksk?’ Zoe said

‘How did you say that out loud?’ Sky asks.

 

‘Anyway. Let’s play truth or dare. Everyone has to play and everyone has to co-operate.’ Leia says

‘Hey that’s my line!’ Outpost Michael shouts.

‘Bitch shut the fuck up, I will yank that wig off your head.’ Warns Emilyn.

 

Everyone gathered in a circle until Boy Wonder Michael insisted that we get into a pentagram formation.

‘That’s hot.’ Commented Lex.

‘I’ll go first.’ Jim insisted. ‘Ok truth, one time I ate my own vomit because there was shrooms in it. I also jacked off so hard that night my dick nearly dethatched. Oh I also think my sister is fucking her stepbrother because she can’t have me.’

‘Jesus Jim, anything else?’ Margie said as she bust out laughing at him. They both went into hysterics.

 

‘Ok my turn. I dare Duncan to tea bag Dina and Zoe, at the same time.’ Lex insisted.

Zoe took a straight line of coke, before clapping her hands together and jumping to her feet. ‘Bout damn time, Dina lets lay on the floor.’

Both Dina and Zoe lay on the floor as Duncan hovered over the two of them and released his ball sack into their mouths, as they both choked on him and their own laughing as the group fell into a fit of laughing as they jeered him on. Dina reached for his dick but he stopped her. ‘Dina there is literally no cum left in me.

 

‘Ok truth, outpost Michael, were you a virgin until today?’ asks Des.

He scoffs. ‘Ugh of course I wasn’t. I have lots of sex.’

‘Bullshit.’ Liz taunts.

‘Alright fine, it was my first time.’

‘Same.’ All the Michael’s replied.

‘We been knew.’ Tia stated.

 

‘I cry during sex.’ Sojourn Michael said.

‘Yeah we really been knew.’ Lex said.

The tension in the air became thick as ‘Gold dust woman’ came on. Everyone had a secret and everyone seemed to be over sharing

 

‘Damn, someone should put on the rubber man suit.’ Shay laughed.

‘I swear to fuck if someone puts on pump up the jam’ Jenn spat

‘Already added it.’

‘Zoe I swear to God!’

‘Don’t say God. It hurts my ears.’ Hawthrone Michael whined

 

‘I once found my aunts vibrator and me and friends took turns using it.’ Margie blurted out

‘What the fuck Margie, oh my God.’ Maddy choked on her drink.

‘Did you just choke? Damn I want choked.’ Lex reflected.

‘I want Michael’s ringed fingers in my mouth to be honest.’ Nina responded

‘I want him to split me open like a coconut.’ Zoe announced

‘I want to peg him.’ Sky objected.

‘I want him to just beat me up.’ Said Jenn

 

‘We are all right here.’ The Michael’s responded.

‘Oh yeah, forgot we weren’t in the group chat for a moment.’

 

‘I have another confession.’ Jim piped up. ‘Margie, I love you and I don’t want to go back to PV, I want to run away with you.’

Jim through himself into Margie for a long and passionate kiss, they were both smiling through their kiss.

‘I love you too Jim.’ Margie replied stroking his cheek with her thumb.

‘This isn’t horny enough for me.’ Jenn stated.

‘Yeah lets have an orgy.’ Zoe suggested.

‘There are kids here!’ Shay snapped.

 

‘It’s time anyway.’ Sojourn Michael said

‘Time for what?’ inquired Duda.

‘Time for the Black Mass.’

‘And the blood ritual.’ Outpost Michael added.

 

All of free Duncan, Duncan and Jim looked at eachother puzzled. Margie and Dina had already killed the loft owner from craigslist and they couldn’t risk any more carriage but the thought of a blood ritual had everyone intrigued.

 

‘Um. That’s not on the schedule.’ Shay snapped.

‘Fuck the schedule I want Sojourn Michael to fuck me while he does the Black Mass.’ Lex pronounced.

‘Good because the sacrifice is in the other room.’

A faint noise could be heard from the room. Everyone was pretty concerned as to who it could be. Maybe some random person off the street, but we could all faintly make out the words they were saying.

A muffled ‘Mmmn, what’s popping?’ could be faintly heard.

‘Who is that?’ Asked Liz

‘Is that?’ asked Maddy.

‘It couldn’t be.’ Emilyn said.

‘Casey?’ Duda shrieked

 

‘Yes, he was hovering around the windows for ages so we snatched him up.’ Explained Hawthrone Michael.

‘Dude that’s kinda fucked don’t you think’ said Duncan

‘You’re a republican, you don’t get a say.’ He replied.

 

Everyone took some more blow and it begun. Even after Duda’s incessant begging, Casey Frey was sacrificed in Sojourn Michael’s Black Mass. He kept begging for us to let him sing for us but his time was up, his heart was ripped out of his chest as Sojourn Michael passed the heart around the crowed that were in awe.

Outpost Michael began the blood ritual as Dina, Liz, Tia, Margie and Jenn joined in; Michael coated them in his blood as the room smelt like iron.

‘That’s hot.’ Sky and Zoe commented.

Lex stood by being a sort of assistant to him, as Sojourn Michael grabbed the knife once more slitting the knife down Lex’s bare chest and lapping at the blood.

‘We’re gonna fuck now.’

‘Bye ladies!’

 

‘Am I going crazy or does anyone feel a really weird energy?’

‘Zoe, there’s like 4 antichrist’s here.’ Shay commented.

‘No I feel it too.’ Said Sara. ‘Like someone’s with us that shouldn’t be.’

A bellowing voice came down on all of their ears.

‘Yo, you can feel X’s energy like crazy… He’s still here…’

‘I felt his presence and when I started to cry and I felt him say why are you crying?’

 

‘Who the fuck is that?’ Leia screamed.

‘No it couldn’t be.’ Liz yelled.

 

Michael’s eyes turned black as he the room began to shake, everyone began screaming blood-curdling screams, covering their ears as the speakers began to screech out SAD!

‘There is true evil coming’ Boy Wonder Michael said.

‘Oh Fuck!’ yelled Dina.

 

The room went quiet. Eerily quiet as a ghostly figure walked through the door. ‘It is I MAKE OUT HILL – XXX’

‘No it can’t be! Cody Fern killed you!’ Lex screamed.

‘I CAN’T KEEP MY DICK IN MY PANTS.’ He taunted.

‘Yeah and you also can’t stay in your grave.’ Des retorted.

‘We have to chant in Latin to make him go back to the depths of hell where he belongs.’ Hawthorne Michael said.

‘Repeat after me ‘legit in exitium attraction AO3’’

Everyone chanted ‘legit in exitium attraction AO3’ over and over.

‘Legit in exitium attraction AO3’

‘Legit in exitium attraction AO3’

‘Legit in exitium attraction AO3’

 

‘STOP!’ the maggot infested man yelled.

 

‘Legit in exitium attraction AO3’

‘Legit in exitium attraction AO3’

‘Legit in exitium attraction AO3’

 

‘Be gone Make Out Hill!’ everyone screamed as his body disintegrated, falling limp on the floor eventually turning to ash.

Everyone was silent. They couldn’t believe their eyes and certainly not their ears; his music was awful.

‘The evil has been defeated.’ Margie sighed with relief.

 

Everyone gathered around once more, deciding that crack head hours were over and it was time for soft hours as all of free Duncan reminisced on every iconic thing that had happened over the last 1 month. Free Duncan were whores, everyone knew it but they were iconic, perhaps the most iconic group chat in all of Cody Fern stan twitter. The thirst for our favorite Republican became real when on the 28th November Des created free Duncan group chat. There were many iconic moments; mutual were completed, there were time zones to comprehend, there was drama to talk about, Cody pictures to edit, but most importantly there were friends to be made.

 

‘What’s your favorite free Duncan memory?’ Nina asked.

‘Michael Langdon fucks crazy devoted Satanist.’ Tia laughed.

‘The fake Sojourn Michael porn we found from Margie’s NSFW account and we couldn’t get into it because she was private.’ Nina chuckled.

‘Mine was when we watched one direction cartoons on Rabbit’ Maddy reminisced.

‘Or when Maddy thought I was Scottish.’ Zoe said.

‘Michael Langdon eats pussy like a starving, shipwrecked man at a buffet.’ Lex chuckled

‘When we started the tea bagging and cockwarming trend.’ Duda said.

‘Speaking of which, Dina are you letting Duncan cockwarm you?’ Shay asked.

‘Yes, of course.’ Dina replied

‘Who remembers us trying to buy Duncan’s clothes?’

‘Or the GoFundMe?’ Jenn reminded everyone

‘Oh my God.’ Sara replied.

'Des remember the Cody imposter?' Emilyn asks.

'I miss that bitch.' Des replies

‘We are so iconic, we don’t even need these guys because we have eachother.’ Des said.

‘I love you guys.’ Margie said.

‘I love you guys with my entire heart.’ Shay responded

‘I love my boobies.’ Dina exclaimed

 

All of free Duncan and their mans sat on the roach infested floor. The fire works went off.

‘Oh look at the time, it’s 1 minute to midnight.’ Leia noticed.

Everyone cuddled together as they watched the clock, they all counted down.

‘Three, Two, One. Happy New Year!’ Everyone cheered, hugging eachother and kissing, as Emilyn popped open a bottle of champagne.

‘Here’s to a wonderful 2019, with new Cody content.’ Dina said.

‘And may free Duncan live on.’ Zoe smiled


End file.
